


Scary Movie

by lyhsshi



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyhsshi/pseuds/lyhsshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “They go to a movie together, their friends end up sitting a couple of rows back and tease them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prince2aeng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince2aeng/gifts).



> English is not my first language, feel free to point it out :) I'm nervous sharing this here.. It's my first story in English ever...  
> I wrote this woosoo because my dear friend Prince2aeng likes them, and back then I was in hiatus period but somehow I manage to write this oneshot. This was written in 2015.
> 
> Cross post at AFF and in pt-br at my personal blog Coffee's Place.
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

 

 

The smell of popcorn was in the air throughout the room that precedes the movie theaters. The place was crowded and noisy. Several teenagers were in front of the small group of seven friends who spoke in the long queue, waiting for permission to enter.

"Yeah I think we'll have trouble finding a place for all of us together." The taller boy said with a sigh. He was in front of friends and could see a lot of people waiting in line before him.

"Don't be like that Sungyeol, do not be pessimistic." The guy who was right behind, and looked more like a girl with the white and wide blouse he wore, scolded him with a slap on the back.

"Ouch, Jonggie! I'm just saying, did you already look at the extent of this line?" Said the other. "We should have come earlier..."

While they talked, just behind both a lower boy stood apparently nervously, clutching his drink in hand. He whispered to the one behind. "This movie is really scary? Huh Hoya?"

The boy called Hoya just rolled his eyes, ignoring the question for the tenth time in just fifteen minutes. If it continued like this, he would get angry with his fearful hyung.

"Come on Dongwoo hyung. If you don't want to watch just stay out here with Sunggyu hyung" He spoke laughing and generating laughter in both last in line, Myungsoo and Woohyun, also Dongwoo.

"HEY! I'm not afraid!" The redhead oldest of the group complained, huffing and grumbling low what appeared to be 'Always me, always me...'. The group loved to pick on Sunggyu, to see him angry was part of their fun.

"Next time we'll watch a comedy, romance, cartoons, anything else okay?" Dongwoo returned to whimper.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, yes" Myungsoo answered sarcastically, as he did from time to time. Despite the pretty face, Myungsoo was the most inconsistent of all, most of the time he did not express any countenance in his face, thus, his friends were not sure of his opinion when they were talking. Except, of course, when they were having fun.

Minutes later the group was interrupted by an excited Sungyeol saying that the queue was walking and they would finally get in. Within minutes the room was almost full, leaving some places in the third row counting from the last. The boys speeded their steps to secure places, but when Sungyeol and Sungjong approached, they noticed that only five seats were available. They quickly occupied the place, first was Hoya, after Dongwoo, Sungjong, Sunggyu and last Sungyeol who sat in the corridor's chair.

"Yah! I want to stay in the back rows!" Woohyun tried to look ahead of Myungsoo that had stopped on the way.

"If you can, because they took all." Myungsoo criticized and motioned with his head toward his friends.

Woohyun passed him checking if there were other places nearby. No, just two chairs, two rows below. He was a bit annoyed since he wouldn't watch alongside his friends.

"Aish!" He swore.

Woohyun tried to use his best secret weapons: aegyo and... Sunggyu. Aegyo because he had too much confidence in his looks and charms, and Sunggyu because he knew that the elder couldn't resist him, and using aegyo was practically a gain case.

A small mistake of the boy. Because Sunggyu did not give in this time. Because Sunggyu could be the best hyung anyone could have, and they knew it, but he also knew how to be cruel.

"Hey, how long are you going to stay there?" Myungsoo called him and was already sitting on one of the seats, keeping the other for him.

Woohyun went to the other place wordlessly. He thought to himself that at least he was still beside the brunette. Not that he was afraid of this kind of movie, but among all his friends, Myungsoo was the most reliable to him. He strangely felt something he couldn't explain when he was with Myungsoo. It was a good feeling and he liked to feel it.

When he settled down, he put the soda can in the support and looked at his friends behind. Sunggyu, Sungjong and Sungyeol were laughing at the two while Hoya seemed impatiently comforting Dongwoo again. He glared at the Sung trio, tucking himself in.

The lights went out, leaving only some emergency lights on the sides. On the screen, previews of other movies passed before beginning the film in fact. Myungsoo stole a handful of popcorn that was in the other's lap. "Hey!" Woohyun retorted low at the brunette, who just smiled innocently as if he had not done anything wrong. A smile that he found... Beautiful. To not think of another adjective.

The boy went back paying attention to the screen and it wasn't five minutes after that when he felt something hit his head. He looked back quickly, but it was too dark to be able to see any detail. He turned back to front, and then immediately something hit Myungsoo's shoulder and so fell on him. Popcorn. He tried to focus on where his friends were and only saw their faces at glance because of the light flashes the screen offered for a few seconds, they were snickering.

He decided to watch the movie that was already starting. For a horror film the beginning was slow, nothing very interesting happening beyond the protagonists' appearance and some secondary that would probably die early as in any film of this genre. Like that apparently about twenty minutes had passed until Woohyun feel a popcorn hit his head and fell in his lap. He ignored. Again. He ignored once more. More popcorn, only this time the target was the youngest at his side. Okay, that angered him.

Woohyun was about to launch a popcorn back to them, but Myungsoo held his wrist when his hand was still inside the popcorn bag. Their eyes met, even in the cinema's dim light, Woohyun could still notice the younger dark iris, which left him breathless. Myungsoo gave a slight nod and muttered an 'Ignore them hyung.', leaving the other a little stunned by the contact, and by the fact that he didn't release it after that.

Only when Woohyun took the soda with his free hand and moved a little uncomfortable was that Myungsoo released him without saying a word, eyes glazed in the film, it seemed. Woohyun could be experiencing the most interesting scene in the world at that moment and he wouldn't see. His thoughts stunned for a moment, feeling the emptiness that simple contact left. He glanced at Myungsoo and took a sip of soda.

There were some things Woohyun would rather put aside, not think or ponder on things that he had felt for a long time was the conclusion he had taken thinking to be the best. Leave everything stored somewhere in the brain, and perhaps one day has the courage to admit to himself.

The film was tense, it had scenes where the boys clenched their teeth watching. Myungsoo had devoured all his popcorn, too eager for what would happen, Woohyun had shrunk in his chair, almost closing his eyes, clinging to the arm chair. The duo was so concentrated that didn't notice their friends' whispers a few meters behind, planning to scare them, except for Dongwoo who from time to time covered his eyes too scared to see the movie scene. They were only waiting for the best time, in which case they judged to be this. With unerring aim, Sungyeol and Sungjong threw popcorn at the two, hitting them almost simultaneously. Woohyun paralyzed and Myungsoo jumped on the chair, grabbing the other by his side.

If Woohyun had to say why his heart rate accelerated greatly, he certainly would say it was because of the shock... and a small contribution from that hand over his. Hesitantly he looked at Myungsoo, who stared back, the tension from shock soon disappearing. Both looked back, locating their friends laughing and apologizing to the people around who were already scowling and asking for silence. Only Dongwoo hid his face in his chair scared, almost at Hoya's shoulder that was next to him.

Myungsoo felt his hyung shook his hand trying to break the contact, but did not leave, he held firm which made the other face him again. He smiled at him. And keeping the same smile he straightened up in his chair. Woohyun felt his face heat up and could bet he was blushing. He admitted missing the earlier shared touch and was at least happy to feel the younger warm skin once again. He was worried if someone noticed they were holding each other's hands, but in the eyes of those situated behind both seemed to be just sharing the same seat arm.

The film seemed to go into its last moments and for the pair's relief, their friends seemed to have given up bothering them. Myungsoo sometimes stroked the other's hand with his thumb, and when that happened Woohyun could not help but tense his body and spy on him with the corner of his eyes, giving a half-smile. The last time the older did this, they immediately laced their fingers, and he held a wide smile wanting to form.

Okay. Woohyun was forced to admit to himself that he likes the other.

A small detail not noticed by the pair was that the reason for their friends stop pestering was due to the eagle eyes Sungjong had. Even the kid loving horror genre films, he couldn't focus on it after noticing his friend's hands too close for too long. Once a scene cleared the crowd, he looked at both and saw how Myungsoo held Woohyun's hand. From there, practically none of the five friends could focus straight on the screen, as Sungjong whispered to them what he just saw. On occasion, they nudged each other, as well as a small smile appears in Hoya and Sunggyu's face, a sigh of relief from Dongwoo because he preferred a thousand times watch the couple than watch the movie, and a big smile of satisfaction from Sungyeol.

Just before the lights turn on, Myungsoo was forced to undo the touch, to Woohyun disappointment. Both left the movie theater before their friends, who didn't take much to join them with strange smiles stamped on their faces.

Walking toward the food court, Sunggyu and Sungyeol took the lead, followed by Myungsoo and Woohyun and behind Hoya, Dongwoo and Sungjong walked side by side.

"Really, I think this was the first time I came to watch a horror movie and actually had fun." Commented Sungyeol between laughs. Woohyun gave him a look of few friends.

"Aish! I swear I won't come to the movies with you like that. Hoya and Sungjong nudged me so much that my ribs are hurting." Dongwoo said as he rubbed his body sides.

"HUSH! Be quiet Dino. But I think some indeed enjoyed this session...." The tone of irony was present when Hoya finally spoke. He cast a glance at the two ahead.

"Right Hoya, who will be?" Sungyeol asked loudly without any mention to be discreet, not expecting an answer.

"I think I'll have to prohibit some people from staying in the same tent when we go camping this weekend." Sunggyu, who was almost as a leader of the septet, did not miss the opportunity to pester the duo behind. Eventually, he missed the embarrass expression of Myungsoo and the killer look Woohyun shot him.

Woohyun wanted to kill them. Oh how he wanted. His ears were all red and to help Myungsoo put an arm around his shoulders, hugging him aside. 'Okay, friends do that sometimes.' He thought. He was thankful for the fact Sungyeol and Sunggyu were too in the front, losing the opportunity to tease them again.

Myungsoo was being quite obvious. And no, it did not bother him. It was just being too fast for him to think straight, reflect on what was happening to him. Hoya and Dongwoo quickened their pace to reach the pair over in front, leaving them behind along with the youngest. His thoughts were cut by him.

Sungjong put his head between Woohyun and Myungsoo, resting his hands on their shoulders. He whispered to them with a smile. "You are cute together!" The boy went away quickly before they could process what he had said. "Sunggyu hyung wait~!"

Woohyun was redder than before, embarrassed by those words and did not help what Myungsoo confided then.

"Haha~ I think so too." The brunette murmured, widening further his smile, so only Woohyun could hear. "We'll talk better about it after, ok."

Woohyun sighed. He kept walking beside his dongsaeng which sometimes was much more mature than he thought. His response to it was just a grunt affirming. Afterward, he would solve the conflicts in his head, for now, the boy would rather enjoy the moment he was experiencing.

The duo Sung was far ahead than the others, providing an opportunity to talk more privately. Sungyeol was the one who commented first, quietly.

"I think it worked.' And he completed smiling. "Myung was pretty nervous about all this, but it seems that our plan went out swimmingly."

"Sungyeol, you honor your nickname of the group's brain." Sunggyu giggled, accompanied by pats on his back.

"Of course. Very obvious that I'm the smartest here." The boy spoke in a playful tone.

The oldest finished, making sure that no one would hear them. "I hope Myungsoo achieves it because he was already asking me advice some time ago. I thought it was to some girl out there, but when he confessed that it was Woohyun.... Well, I think he was more surprised by me accepting nicely than I knowing he's different.... Special. Anyway, I just want them to be happy."

"Awwwn~ what a cute hyung! Give me a hug~" Sungjong surprised him, hugging his side.

"Okay, enough of that Jong!" Sunggyu replied, but did nothing to push the boy away.

The trio came to the bench of pizzas, soon being reached by Hoya and Dongwoo, and then Myungsoo and a very shy Woohyun, strangely the opposite of his personality. But no one talked about it.

Despite the jokes and teasing of the -likely future- couple, their friends were happy for them being together. They were a lovely couple and in their opinion were compatible. The contrast of a Myungsoo with a serious expression, sometimes oblivious to what was happening around him but with a charming smile, and a spontaneous and extroverted Woohyun, caused them to complete each other in the eyes of those who knew them very well.

They made the request and went to wait on a table, Sunggyu, Hoya, Myungsoo and Woohyun in one side, and Sungjong, Dongwoo and Sungyeol on another.

Basically, they talked about a bit of everything; the group was so busy this time that didn't notice the discreet hand Woohyun reached under the table looking for another one. Myungsoo smiled at the contact and could not be happier for the coming initiative of the eldest, who was smiling all the time they spent together with their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> So... tell me what did you think.  
> Yeah I'll write another oneshot with the camping, just don't know when because I'm currently focus on VIXX and Neo ♥  
> I have another stories planned to post but I need to translate (re-write) them in English first, they're all in brazilian portuguese (so if you wanna read them in pt-br go to my blog~)  
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
